


Reserva tus sonrisas para mí

by WriterNonsense



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel cree que todo va a ir mejor ahora que conoce los secretos de Oliver, aunque se da cuenta que quizás no le conoce tan bien como creía</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reserva tus sonrisas para mí

**Author's Note:**

> Post S2. Escrito mucho antes de leer y ver parte de los spoilers de la S3, así que no incluye nada de la nueva promo ni de las imágenes de la próxima temporada. 
> 
> Anti Laurel, porque de verdad que no entiendo mucho qué pinta ya en el equipo.

No es hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando su padre está fuera de peligro en el hospital, con Dinah de camino desde Central City para hacerle compañía, que Laurel decide volver a su piso a darse una ducha e intentar descansar unas horas.

Por desgracia su mente tiene otras ideas y da vueltas en la cama, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Oliver. Mira la chaqueta que le ha dado Sara, una especie de “traspaso de poderes”, y sonríe, haciendo planes para su nuevo futuro.

Cuando se levanta y tras asegurarse que su padre sigue descansando y sólo necesita calmantes y varias horas más bajo vigilancia médica se pone en marcha rumbo a Verdant, esperando encontrar a Oliver a solas en su guarida.

La puerta que da al sótano está abierta así que supone que la han visto llegar y baja las escaleras casi corriendo, sonriendo cuando descubre que el único que está allí es en efecto Oliver.

\- ¡Ollie!

\- Laurel. - Oliver le devuelve el abrazo cuando Laurel se lanza a sus brazos, pero Laurel no puede evitar darse cuenta que no tarda más que unos segundos en quitársela de encima. - ¿Cómo está tu padre?

\- Era una hemorragia interna, pero han podido detenerla y está fuera de peligro. Mi madre ha venido para cuidarlo unos días.

Oliver asiente, sonriendo, dando un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

\- Felicity está en el hospital con Diggle, les he dejado allí cuando hemos vuelto. - Ante la ceja alzada de Laurel, Oliver sigue hablándole. - Teníamos que hacernos cargo de Slade, nos enteramos de lo de tu padre al volver a Starling.

\- Oh. Supongo que no vas a decirme dónde está.

Oliver sacude la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Deberías haberme explicado tu plan, habría podido ayudar. Así no tendrías que haber involucrado a Felicity.

\- ¿Qué?

Laurel se acerca a Oliver, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Nota la tensión bajo su tacto, pero no aparta la mano, inclinándose sobre él.

\- Lo de darle la jeringuilla para que curara a Slade. Es obvio que iba a venir a por mí, no tendrías que haber fingido estar enamorado de Felicity si no hubieras sido tan cabezota y me hubieras incluido. Pero no pasa nada. - Aprieta su brazo, sonriéndole. - Sara me dio su chaqueta, la del Canario. Puedes entrenarme y podemos trabajar juntos, puedo sustituirla.

\- Laurel...

El teléfono les hace dar un respingo, y Laurel frunce el ceño, a punto de pedirle que lo deje sonar, pero Oliver lo coge, murmurando unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Laurel.

\- Deberías irte, tengo que... - Señala el teléfono, y Laurel asiente.

\- Claro, no quiero presionarte. Hablaremos luego, voy a ver a mi padre. - Se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, girándose una última vez a mirarle, de pie en medio del caos que es ahora su guarida, y no puede esperar a empezar su nueva vida.

 

Los siguientes días Laurel se ve inmersa en visitas al hospital, cuidar de su madre que se queda esos días en su casa, recuperar su carrera y ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad, y no es hasta casi dos semanas después que vuelve a Verdant.

La puerta vuelve a estar abierta, pero cuando baja ve que todo el equipo ha desaparecido. No queda ni rastro de las mesas, ni de los ordenadores, ni de las armas o las flechas. Es sólo un almacén vacío, como si ni el vigilante ni sus compañeros existieran.

Llama a Oliver al móvil, pero sólo consigue dejarle un mensaje.

 

Es Oliver quien va a verla un par de días más tarde a su apartamento, y Laurel le deja entrar a pesar que sigue sin entender qué sucede.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡No contestabas mis llamadas, y no sabía a quién preguntar! - Oliver no pasa más allá del recibidor, carraspeando.

\- Tenía que pensar. No puedes unirte al equipo, Laurel, es peligroso - Alza la mano cuando ve que Laurel quiere interrumpirle, y ella le deja seguir hablando – Ahora mismo ayudas más a la ciudad como abogada que como justiciera.

\- ¿Yo no puedo formar parte pero Sara y Felicity sí?

\- Sara sabía lo que hacía, no tuve que enseñarle nada, y Felicity sólo hace misiones de campo cuando John y yo podemos protegerla. Pasa más tiempo con los ordenadores y el equipo que entre peleas.

Suspira, mirándola a los ojos.

\- No hay nada entre nosotros, Laurel. Lo que dije aquella noche era parte del plan para derrotar a Slade, pero era verdad. La quiero.

Laurel da un paso atrás, llevándose una mano al corazón, apretando la otra en un puño cuando se da cuenta de que le tiembla.

\- Mientes. Para protegerme.

Oliver suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Lo siento.

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, y Laurel pestañea, sin poder evitar llorar.

 

Nunca llega a descubrir dónde está la base de operaciones nueva de Arrow y su equipo, pero algunas veces logra verles por Starling, sobretodo porque su padre sigue en contacto con Felicity y a veces van juntos a tomar un café.

Una de esas tardes sigue a Felicity cuando Quentin le dice adiós, no tiene que esforzarse mucho en que no la descubra porque Felicity no hace más que mirar su móvil.

Hasta que en un cruce ve cómo alguien se acerca a Felicity por la espalda, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Laurel está a punto de salir de entre las sombras para ayudarla cuando la oye reír y se da cuenta de quién es el que la está abrazando.

Oliver nunca volvió a reír como antes cuando volvió de la isla, ni a sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero de repente se da cuenta de que aquella noche en su apartamento le decía la verdad. No hay más que verles, cómo Felicity le sonríe y entrelaza los dedos con los de él, pero sobretodo, cómo Oliver la mira, sonriendo casi como el chico despreocupado que fue hace años.

Laurel nunca volvió a ver esa sonrisa, y descubre que no va a verlas más porque están reservadas para otra persona.

 


End file.
